Last Dance
by Nokomiss
Summary: A disturbing story about a certain mutant girl who finally discovers a way around her powers.


Last Dance  
  
By Persephone  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Author's Notes: This story is disturbing. No two ways around that. So, read at your own risk. Inspired by Tom Petty's wonderful song and video, "Mary Jane's Last Dance."  
  
***  
  
The music gracefully crept over the dancing couple. The soft light filtering in through the cracks in the walls illuminated them as they swayed slowly in the shed that had become a lover's den, of sorts. The couple eased down onto the couch as the girl murmured, "I just need a little rest, darling. Then we'll dance again."  
  
Her partner, who sat in stoic silence, seemed to agree, and they rested on the couch.  
  
"I'm so happy I finally found a way to control my powers." Said the girl. "Actually, I can't believe it took this long. It was rather obvious from the beginning, wasn't it?"  
  
She could feel her partner's amusement. She traced one ungloved finger down his cheek, and leaned in for another delicious kiss. The thrill of contact overwhelmed her, as her lush lips met his cool ones.   
  
"Come; let's dance some more. I'm rested now." The girl decided after a few minutes of glorious touching. So strange, how other's skin felt to her now. Her sense of touch must have fine-tuned itself during the duration of her complete physical chastity. Every slight bump, or crease in his skin stood out magnificantly, and the silken touch almost flooded her as she experienced the most primitive pleasure...  
  
Human contact.  
  
It was a glorious thing, and she could not figure out how the others could take it so lightly.  
  
Their dance was interrupted as her partner slipped in her arms, and she tightened her grip on him.  
  
"Oopsy-daisy." She sighed. "My momma used to say that to me, you know. One of my only memories of her. Can't remember her name, or face, but I know she always said 'oopsy-daisy' when I did something wrong accidentally."  
  
She stared into her partner's face, realizing something was amiss. There was. His glasses had slid down his nose, revealing his eyes.  
  
"Oh." She said, startled, staring into the deep brown orbs dulled by tears. "You've learned to control your power, too! How wonderful!"  
  
With that, they twirled around several times, and she playfully removed his glasses altogether.  
  
"You won't need those anymore, now will you?" She said teasingly, tossing the useless glasses into a corner. Laughing, they twirled and swayed in a beautiful dance for what seemed to be an eternity. Finally, though, weariness crept into them, and they settled back onto the couch.  
  
She then explored the planes of his body, not able to get enough of the feel of another's skin beneath hers. She could lose herself forever like this, bare flesh touching, with no horrible memories, or powers. But she couldn't stay like this forever. She sighed. The fun part was now over. It was while she was re-buttoning his shirt that she realized something was wrong.  
  
"Dear, you seem so tense." She told him, lightly massaging his neck muscles, which were taut. "Are nervous about her finding us out?"  
  
She took his stony silence for a yes.  
  
"No worries. She'll never find us out, you understand? Nobody knows about this shed. With all the murky water around here, it can't even be sniffed out."  
  
He seemed not to be reassured by her fervent claims.  
  
"Don't give me that look! I can't stand that look!" She cried, and tears spilled over her cheeks. "You know how long and hard I've worked to be able to achieve this!" She waved a pale hand around the room. "I know it's small, and not at all like the mansion, but it can be ours. Ours." She tried vainly to dab the tears away, but her mascara was already smeared beyond repair.  
  
"Just...give me a minute to put myself back together." She said, and left the shed. She stared out over the water in this unusual place. Her first love had shown it to her. He had led her along the nearly invisible path, his eyes seeing clearly though it had been night.  
  
"This way, chere." He'd said in that low, dark voice of his, his sweltering, unusual eyes trailing along her body. A few minutes later, they'd arrived, and she'd been shocked with the sight that had presented itself.  
  
"Reminds me of home." He'd told her, and the small, ramshackle shed surrounded by stagnant pond water had resembled a swamp. They'd had fun here, and when she'd discovered a way to control her powers, he'd been the first one she tried it on.  
  
He was still out here, in fact, lost somewhere in the murky water. He'd stiffened up, become uncomfortable with their affair, just like the boy inside the shed now was. They'd argued. Well, she'd yelled and gotten mad while he just sat there, smirking at her. That's how he'd ended up in the water. She'd been mad, and didn't know where she was shoving him. She thought he'd know how to swim, after all, he'd bobbed along the surface well enough.  
  
But he had remained in the water, condemning himself to a watery grave. She felt no guilt over it; it had been his choice, after all, to remain in the water.  
  
The others had chosen a similar fate. Well, except one. The last one. From the very beginning that affair had been bad, though. When she'd first approached him, he'd snarled and told her to go back to her new family.  
  
She told him that she didn't want her new family, she wanted him.  
  
He hadn't believed her. His harsh brown eyes glazed over white, and she had been forced to confess her love right there. After several long, humiliating minutes of pleading with his, he'd accepted her confession of love, and accepted the drink she offered him, and had then complied with her every wish.  
  
She offered the drink to them all. It was a special recipe, you see, that her adopted mother had taught her.   
  
"Dear, " Her adopted mother had told her, "This is the only recipe you ever need to remember. It'll knock them dead."  
  
And it did! They were so grateful that she shared a part of her past, something her mother gave her, with them, that they complied with everything she wished.  
  
She washed her face off with a handful of the water that surrounded this place. Yes, that last affair had been bad. He hadn't drank enough of the drink to truly appreciate her, and had stumbled off into the darkness once they arrived here, forcing her to chase him.  
  
He was down to crawling away from her, screaming horrible, horrible things to her, about murder and death and killing and craziness, and she's just been so mad that she hit him with a large branch that had been lying nearby, and then hit him again and again and again...  
  
He'd stopped arguing with her, though, and she had left him where he was. No swim-time for that naughty boy.  
  
She decided that it was time to introduce her newest love to swimming. She knew that he knew how, so there wasn't any worry about it. He'd have fun in the water, playing with the others who'd gone swimming. He liked them all, other than her First, but he was probably long gone by now. It'd been a year, after all. No one would ever swim that long, even under their own will. She was sure of that.  
  
She went back into the shed singing softly to herself, daydreaming about her next love.  
  
  
***  
  
Feedback is greatly appreciated.  
Oh, and shameless self-plug; If you enjoyed this, you'd probably like my original fic Angel.  
  
~Persephone 


End file.
